Lustful Lupin
by AngelofSoul
Summary: An important notice has been posted.
1. Pheromone

Lustful Lupin  
By: AngelofSoul  
  
Summary: Springtime is when the mating season begins, and it's a new thing for one particular werewolf. He's come a long way that Remus Lupin. He has just started maturing at sixteen, he is a bit taller, very handsome, and with the help of his friends- conquered the inner evil of his wolf state. But now the wolf's in heat, and Remus can't control him! Enter Sexy Remus, a wolf-eared sex fiend looking for some action- and he'd do anything to get it (even take on a Slytherin or two *hint, hint, wink, wink! *). What can stop this rampage? Why, a mate of course.  
  
Rated: PG-13 for strong sexual content and adult language.  
  
Chap Warning: Stickiness and a shower scene. ^-~  
  
Story Warning: SHOUNAN AI/SLASH main couple RL/SB & JP/LE mentioned RB/SS & RB/LM, nothing *too* heavy (Rating might be pumped for content in later chapters), and a sarcastic Remus.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything, I'd let you know, trust me.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
(Remus's POV)  
  
Hi, I'm Remus Lupin and my life is HELL. There now, quite the blunt statement, ne? I'm in a bad mood; anyone would be if all THIS were happening to you.  
  
Confused? Let me explain-  
  
Springtime: a lovely season full of flowers and love, the snow is gone and people are pairing up, birds are singing, the lake isn't frozen, the giant squid flailing itself about in the cool water, the skies are clear and the sun is shining, and it's MATING season.  
  
You know, the time when animals get together and make MORE animals? I *despise* this time of year.  
  
Why?  
  
Well damnit, I'm a werewolf. When I'm pissed I'm not afraid to admit it! I'm a WEREWOLF, and werewolves and springtime don't tend to mix very well. You see, my inner wolf's trying to take over my body and- heh; you get my point, don't you?  
  
And it all started when I woke up this morning......  
  
~~~~~~  
  
My transformations were never fun, I always woke up aching all over. I sat up from the dusty hardwood floor of the Shrieking Shack, wincing and looking about. The sun streamed through the cracked windows revealing the severely damaged furniture, scraped walls, and broken glass.  
  
This was unusual......  
  
I woke alone this time, as my friends were up in the castle already. They have to be the first to leave, as Madam Pomfrey, a young (but strict) witch would come and take me back.  
  
But that's not what was odd- I felt so...... strange. Sure, the aching was still there, but I felt *oily*, and if it weren't for the cracked mirror reflecting me, I'd bet I was oily. There was a strange, pungent smell coming from somewhere- ick; that made me feel even dirtier! I looked down at myself and tried to stand up, my lower body felt sticky when I moved, and I was sweating.  
  
~What the HELL?~ I thought to myself, this felt so gross! I wanted to shower-  
  
"All right there, dear?" the familiar sharp voice of Madam Pomfrey broke my thoughts and I looked over to the secret entrance into the Shack, which she was carefully climbing out of. She blinked and sniffed, wrinkling her nose in distaste.  
  
"Oh my," she made some sort of noise as though trying to rid her nostrils of the scent, I couldn't blame her, I couldn't stand it either. "This place seems to rot even more, eh? Come now, I'll take you to the Wing to clean yourself up."  
  
I nodded and followed her into the entrance she came out of, once outside we both took a breath of fresh air. But something was wrong-  
  
I coughed! That smell- good Lord!  
  
Madam Pomfrey showed few signs that she noticed the smell too, and glanced at me. I blushed, was it coming from *me*? What the hell has my wolf state been rolling around in???  
  
She lead me to the castle, being sure to stay a few steps ahead me, (didn't hurt my feelings. I could understand, even *I* wanted to get away from me) and opened the doors to the inside. The corridors were empty, it was still too early for anyone to be awake yet. She led me a few floors up and let me in first, her nose still wrinkled.  
  
"Shower off," she said. "Than I'll look at your wounds. Some robes will be brought up for you." She pointed to a door that leads to her quarters, I suppose, and I went. I didn't bother to look around, just went straight for the showers. I felt sticky, and I *really* don't like the feel of dirt.  
  
My body still ached, it reminded me with twinges of pain and I had the severe urge to lie down somewhere and not move for another couple of hours, or take a LONG bubble bath. I could do neither, though, not wanting to be rude or keep Madam Pomfrey waiting. So I adjusted the water to my liking and pulled the tab for a quick (but thorough) shower. Warm enough, I stripped off my torn robes and pulled off my tie. My jeans were sticky, that's just nasty. No matter how gross, I folded up my clothing and placed it aside for a house elf to pick up, and stepped into the shower.  
  
~~~~~  
  
(End Remus's POV)  
  
Madam Poppy Pomfrey wrinkled her nose again setting up doses of pain- killing potion for her patient, Remus, and brewing something a little extra. She knew this would happen eventually, but she hoped not so early.  
  
The scent still lingered in her Hospital Wing, pungent and nose killing, probably strong enough to knock out a couple of birds.  
  
"New potion Poppy?" came a cheerful voice from the doorway, and Poppy turned around quickly.  
  
"Oh, Headmaster." Poppy smiled, "No."  
  
"Ah," Albus Dumbledore smiled back, a cheerful twinkle in his blue eyes. "Quite a scent for your room- a sanitizer? Marigold, I suppose? Quite pleasant really....."  
  
Her eyes widened. ~Wha-?! *Pleasant*?! Of all things, certainly not!~ Poppy frowned, "No, not quite. It's pheromone."  
  
Albus raised an eyebrow, "That's a new one, what brand?"  
  
She shook her head and sighed. "No, really Headmaster, it's *pheromone*. It appears springtime has gotten to our dear Remus."  
  
"Oh yes," Albus nodded in understanding. "He's growing up fast, I remember his third year, just below my shoulder that boy." He chuckled. "Now he's taller than I am!"  
  
Poppy frowned again, "aren't you worried, Headmaster?" she asked.  
  
"No, not really." He kept his smile. "It's just a natural part of life for a teenager, even for one such as he."  
  
"True," she sighed. "But he's releasing a large amount of it, and it's *odd*."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"The pheromone's supposed to be a scent only those of the same species can smell. But this one, it's so strong." Poppy shook her head, turning back to her pain-killing potion and placed it aside. She examined the other cauldron. "I'm making an anti-pheromone, this should rid some of the smell." She dipped a phial into it and enclosed it with a spraying top, making it look like a perfume bottle.  
  
Albus nodded. "By the way, where is Mr. Lupin?"  
  
"I sent him off to use my shower," Poppy placed the bottle on a bed stand and measured another dose of pain-killing potion. "Headmaster?" she paused.  
  
"Yes Poppy?"  
  
"You would want me to tell him, won't you?" She looked back at him.  
  
"Of course," Albus smiled.  
  
Poppy sighed, "I was hoping you wouldn't say that." She placed the second dose on the bed stand and proceeded to clean up her mess.  
  
The Headmaster chuckled, "Of course, what I mean is you tell him the –erm..... importance of the situation- I'm sure he'd understand."  
  
"Yes, the *importance*." Poppy sighed again, putting the rest of her anti- pheromone in an urn and placed it in her medicine cabinet. "This is going to be so *awkward*." She mumbled.  
  
"I could imagine," Albus had heard, "telling a maturing werewolf that he's a walking love potion. Say, how long before your anti-pheromone wears off?"  
  
"A few hours," Poppy said dusting off her hands after she put the cauldron in a large metal sink. "That's why I put it in a small phial so he can carry it around whenever he needs it."  
  
~~~~~  
  
(Remus's POV)  
  
I scrubbed myself down as best I could, but the scent still lingered. I felt clean, but that SMELL. I'm going to need a lot of cologne later........  
  
I stepped out of the shower, my old clothes were gone and new ones were brought up, as Madam Pomfrey said. I dried myself off and dressed quickly. My hair dripped a bit, but that didn't matter. I left the bathroom and her quarters into the Hospital Wing. I blinked when I saw the Headmaster.  
  
"Professor?" I asked.  
  
"Ah, Remus." He nodded to me in greeting, and smiled. "Feeling alright?"  
  
I nodded back.  
  
"Here, dear." Madam Pomfrey came over with two doses of pain-killing potion, "drink this." She wrinkled her nose again. I pretended not to notice and took the cup, taking the deep blue substance down with few gulps. My face scrunched in distaste, that stuff was nasty! One thing not to look forward to by being a werewolf is all these damn potions.  
  
"And- erm, this dear." Madam Pomfrey said sheepishly, holding up what looked like a perfume bottle. If this were an anime, I would've sweatdropped, but again I couldn't blame here. She sprayed it around me once, and twice near my neck and ears.  
  
The perfume (I supposed it was) worked instantly. The scent wasn't so bad anymore, it was almost....... Nice, sort of like roses.  
  
"There, much better." Madam sighed in relief, and I couldn't help but show mine too. "Now I can check for any injuries." She glanced over at the Headmaster. "And *other* business." I raised an eyebrow at that.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "Of course, as soon as she's finished you may go to breakfast. I believe the other students are beginning to head down there as well. Good day Poppy, Remus." And he left without another word.  
  
A sigh of suppressed irritation escaped Madam's lips and I looked at her oddly. She shook her head and continued her examination. She found no real injuries on me, just a cut here and there, which she fixed with a simple mending charm she told me I could go. I got up to leave.  
  
"Remus," Madam said before I could reach the door. I looked back at her.  
  
"Yes Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
She seemed hesitant before finally saying "Here." She approached me and gave me the perfume. "Take this, you'll need it," She paused again. "And..... um......." I raised an eyebrow as she became very uncomfortable. "Well........ have a good day." She put the bottle in my hands and quickly shooed me out the door.  
  
I blinked as Madam shut it quickly and I looked down at the bottle. ~odd....~ I thought.  
  
And to think this was only the beginning of my weird spring experience at Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
(End Remus's POV)  
  
Poppy hit her forehead several times with her palm. "Damnit! I couldn't tell him- so *gutless*! I hope the Headmaster doesn't find out....... I mean, what harm could a little pheromone do? He has the bottle, he should be fine......" she glanced at the Hospital Wing door.  
  
She groaned. "I'm so fired....."  
  
~~~  
  
So, what happens next? How does breakfast go for ol' Remmy? Heeheehee..... next chap if I get..... at least five or more reviews. :)  
  
*~AngelofSoul~* 


	2. Sniff, Sniff!

Lustful Lupin  
By: AngelofSoul  
  
Summary: Springtime is when the mating season begins, and it's a new thing for one particular werewolf. He's come a long way that Remus Lupin. He has just started maturing at sixteen, he is a bit taller, very handsome, and with the help of his friends- conquered the inner evil of his wolf state. But now the wolf's in heat, and Remus can't control him! Enter Sexy Remus, a wolf-eared sex fiend looking for some action- and he'd do anything to get it (even take on a Slytherin or two *hint, hint, wink, wink! *). What can stop this rampage? Why, a mate of course.  
  
Rated: PG-13 for strong sexual content and adult language.  
  
Chap Warning: Lots of sniffing..... O.o Yes, that's how weird I am... and plenty of OOCness from Remus, eh... PMSing werewolf. o.O  
  
Story Warning: SHOUNAN AI/SLASH main couple RL/SB & JP/LE mentioned RL/SS & RL/LM, nothing *too* heavy (Rating might be pumped for content in later chapters), and a sarcastic Remus. (Typo in last chap, I apologize for that, fixed problem :))  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything, I'd let you know, trust me.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
(Author's POV)  
  
The great hall was now filled with students- procrastinators rushing their homework, students in conversation, and stuffing their faces full. At the Gryffindor table, Sirius Black was doing a combination of all three.  
  
Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and Lily Evans stared in wonder as Sirius ate with a fork in one hand, quill in the other scribbling furiously on his parchment paper, chewing less than gracefully- and speaking perfect English at the same time?  
  
"Oh man, I'm never gonna get this done fast enough!" Sirius forked down eggs smothered in ketchup and dipped his quill again. He dropped his fork to gulp down another glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
"That's what you get for waiting 'til the last minute." Peter said wiping bits of food that was flung from his friend's furious chewing.  
  
"Shut up, I was busy!" Sirius slammed down the glass and shot Peter a glare. He resumed his scribbling and eating. "Hey James! We havta sketch a diagram of the transformation on animagus, right?"  
  
"Yeah," James wiped the bit of egg that was sprayed from his glasses with his robe. "Why?"  
  
"Just askin'!" Sirius scribbled a bit more, dropped his quill, his fork, pushed his plate forward, gulped down another glass of pumpkin juice, and announced "Finished!" He sighed.  
  
"With your paper? Let me see." Lily snatched up the parchment, she scanned the first few words and her eyes widened. "Woah."  
  
"What?" James tried to look.  
  
Lily turned it to face them. And shockingly, the paper was neatly written and the diagram artistically sketched and shaded.  
  
"Nice." James said both eyebrows raised. "Not even a grease mark. Hey, Sirius, where's Remus?"  
  
"Moony should be coming down right now-" Sirius eyebrows furrowed. He sniffed. "That's pleasant..." he sniffed again. "Very pleasant, what is that?"  
  
"What's what?" Peter sniffed. "Hey, that *is* nice..."  
  
James sniffed too. "Wow, smells like roses."  
  
Lily blinked as the smell wafted to her nose and throughout the room. She blinked, taking in the soft scent. "Hm... oh, a bit strong..." she wrinkled her nose.  
  
Sirius looked around, he grabbed Lily's arm and sniffed. "New perfume Lil?"  
  
"No, I don't like or wear cheap French perfume." Lily tried to pull her arm away.  
  
James whacked Sirius away, shooting his friend a glare. "Don't smell my girlfriend."  
  
Sirius grinned sheepishly. "Must be the after affects of being a dog," the peace sign. "But really-"  
  
"Hey guys," Remus had arrived, sitting himself down next to Sirius, which his black haired friend blinked.  
  
"Morning Moony," James grinned.  
  
Sirius was still sniffing about, "Hey, the smell's stronger!"  
  
Remus gave him an odd look. "What's up with him?"  
  
"He discovered the wonders smell," James grinned. Lily giggled and Peter etched away from Sirius, who had come to that side of the table and started sniffing him.  
  
"Er- can you stop that?" Peter said uncomfortably, ducking away as his friend started sniffing his hair.  
  
"Ain't Peter," Sirius announced bounding over to James.  
  
"Don't even try it, *Snuffles*." James ducked out of the way.  
  
"Cute nickname," Lily grinned. "Better than Padfoot."  
  
"Hey, I have pride in that name!" Sirius pouted. The others chuckled. "Whatever, it isn't James anyway, he's wearing that cologne that makes Filch sneeze."  
  
"Wonderful ways of avoiding detention," James said proudly. " 'Wearing the allergies of the caretaker', as is stated in our 'Book of Rule Breaking'."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Of course,"  
  
"Anyway," Sirius scuttled his way back to his seat next to Remus, "It's strongest over here- mmmmmmmmmmmm....." he leant towards Remus, again, sniffing. "Hey... Remmy, you smell like roses!" and he pounced the young werewolf right off his chair.  
  
~~~~~  
  
(Remus's POV)  
  
I landed on my backside with an "Oof!". The air was knocked right out of my lungs and I think I hit my head. Dazed I looked up to see Sirius and his goofy grin. I blinked my vision clear and discovered I couldn't move. He was sitting on my stomach and pinning my hands to the ground!  
  
And he was *heavy*.  
  
"Damnit, Padfoot!" I glared. "What was that for?!"  
  
"Sirius, you goofball!" Lily was out of her chair and peering over the table at me. "Are you okay, Remus?"  
  
"Better if I could breathe..." I admitted. Sirius blinked at me and leant downward, he was inches from my face. I felt my eyes widen and the blood rush to my cheeks. ~What the-?!~  
  
He sniffed. "Yup, it's Remmy alright. Remmy smell like rosies- yup yup!" he chimed. Again, if this were an anime, I think I would've sweatdropped.  
  
"Sirius, you act like a five year old." James, thankfully, pulled him off me. I sat up rubbing the back of my head. I have a feeling I'll get a bruise there later...  
  
Peter helped me to my feet, I mumbled a thank you than- oddly enough, started sniffing me!  
  
"But he's right, you do smell like pretty roses!" Peter exclaimed.  
  
I etched away as he blushed- that was the most unusual morning EVER at Hogwarts.  
  
And potions class was even worse...  
  
~~~~~  
  
I hate this class, not because I'm bad at it- it's all these Slytherins. Oh, lets not forget Professor Lark. That woman is EVIL. She reminds me of that greasy freak, Snape, who's a total jackass. I hate her even more that she paired me up with him for the assignment: Invisible Potion.  
  
Don't like this assignment either, as all the ingredients are INVISIBLE.  
  
Sorry, I'm usually calmer than this, being the more etiquette gentleman out of the Marauders, but this fuckin' pisses me off. Sure, I'd tolerate an insult here and there, but it's all the SNIFFING.  
  
Oh, you think I don't notice, do you? You greasy son of a-  
  
Calm Remus, remember, *etiquette* gentleman.  
  
But I swear, if Snape sniffs me one more time I'll kick him in the nuts!!!  
  
"Lupin, hand me the invisible root, there's a jar by the student cabinet." Snape was giving me that odd, hungry look. I suppressed a disgusted grimace and went to get the jar. I wanted to shudder as I felt, not only his, but several eyes on me- well, more like on my ass.  
  
Damn, I wanted to scream.  
  
I quickly grabbed the jar and went quickly back to my seat. "Here," I mumbled handing him the roots.  
  
"Skin three of them," Snape was still eyeing me, ick, I think I'm gonna vomit.  
  
"Whatever," I picked up a knife and tried to keep my eyes on- well this is hard. As the roots are INVISIBLE. How do people skin these things?!  
  
I felt so uncomfortable, I felt eyes on me from all over the room- I glanced up. I suppressed the urge to yell bloody murder, Slytherins and Gryffindors were EYEING me!!! Not the pleasant "hello, lets be friends" look but the "hello, lets be friends... with benefits" look! And the freaky thing was that all the *males* were staring at me...  
  
Okay, so I couldn't help but shudder this time. Alright, how about trying to focus on the task at hand? Skinning invisible roots- easy enough, just peel softly-  
  
Sniff.  
  
My eye twitched, Snape just SNIFFED me. AGAIN. Okay, Remus, just peel- sniffing can't harm you-  
  
Sniff.  
  
I held back a scream, it wasn't Snape, some one was sniffing me from behind!  
  
~How long until this period ends???~ I thought to myself glumly.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
(Authors POV)  
  
Severus Snape, a nasty piece of work: greasy, pale, big nosed, greasy, ugly, bony- and further more- greasy. Not exactly anyone's cup o' tea, eh?  
  
What's even more disturbing is that he's sitting next to you, sniffing you- supposed "secretly", thinking you don't notice.  
  
Heh, oh but Remus did indeed notice- just the sniffing of course.  
  
Snape, being the "clever" teen he is, sent the young werewolf to fetch some ingredients, all the more enjoying the view of his nice round buns (AKA the god of an ass of that attached thy self to his legs (O.o)).  
  
Remus came back and sat down quickly (much to Snape's disappointment), showing many signs of discomfort.  
  
The greasy Slytherin told Remus to skin the roots, all the while watching as he did so. Most people (normal people, anyway) would see the peeling as- well, peeling. But not Snape (or any other pheromone intoxicated male for that matter)- who was getting more aroused by the second.  
  
Heh, just goes to show you: Invisible Root peeling can make the most *interesting* of hand gestures.  
  
~~~  
  
So, what ya think? Plenty of OOCness, but it'll get better. :) Well, a couple of thank-you's for the seven who reviewed:  
  
ghdghjghj: Sure. :)  
  
Queen of the Sacred Flames: Wha? Five? Nah, not really. :) Thanks for reviewing.  
  
mysid: Hmm....... Understandable. Sure. It's just I ask that because I want feedback, no point in continuing a story that's so BAD that it won't get reviewed. Or flamed. Heh. Sorry if it annoyed ya.  
  
InsertRandomInsanityHere: Yep, poor lil' werewolf. :)  
  
oosha: Thanks. :)  
  
Ami-gryffindor89: Thanks, updating. :)  
  
Lily Marie Evans: Thank you! Updating. :)  
  
That's it! So..... what else happens? Heh, depends if I'm loved. ;) Won't request reviews, as I'm ticking off people. Just give me SOME feedback. Well, later.  
  
*~AngelofSoul~* 


	3. Of Puppy Ears

Lustful Lupin  
By: AngelofSoul  
  
Summary: Springtime is when the mating season begins, and it's a new thing for one particular werewolf. He's come a long way that Remus Lupin. He has just started maturing at sixteen, he is a bit taller, very handsome, and with the help of his friends- conquered the inner evil of his wolf state. But now the wolf's in heat, and Remus can't control him! Enter Sexy Remus, a wolf-eared sex fiend looking for some action- and he'd do anything to get it (even take on a Slytherin or two *hint, hint, wink, wink! *). What can stop this rampage? Why, a mate of course.  
  
Rated: PG-13 for strong sexual content and adult language.  
  
Chap Warning: PMSey werewolf returns, stickiness, OOCness, and... wolfish features??? O.o .... Heeheeheehee :) Oh, lets not forget mind-of-a-chronic- five-year-old Sirius! ;)  
  
Story Warning: SHOUNAN AI/SLASH main couple RL/SB & JP/LE mentioned RL/SS & RL/LM, nothing *too* heavy (Rating might be pumped for content in later chapters), and a sarcastic Remus. (Typo in last chap, I apologize for that, fixed problem :))  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything, I'd let you know, trust me.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
(Remus's POV)  
  
Today was hell. That describes it well enough, breakfast and potions, both painful and uncomfortable. Transfiguration, fairly normal, aside from that Ravenclaw boy kept hitting on me. James, seeing my dismay, stuck one of the frogs we were working with in his bag and charmed it to sing "America the Beautiful" whenever Professor McGonagall walked by.  
  
Charms- NOT fun. Someone used an invisibility charm on my pants. Lets just say it answers the age-old question: Remus Lupin, boxers or briefs?  
  
Don't you dare ask about Care of Magical Creatures. Of all the classes, I will NOT go there.  
  
Lying in my bed right now, all I want to do is sleep; hibernate if I must, for the rest of the school year.  
  
~~~~  
  
(Authors POV)  
  
Saturday, lovely.  
  
The sun peeked through the windows of the Gryffindor boys' dormitory, annoying Sirius to no end. He cursed and rolled over, but something else woke him up. His dog senses were flaring, and he sat up, taking in an extra strong smell, pleasant, but enough to choke a few squirrels.  
  
Sirius coughed and threw the curtains open, running to the window and pushed them open. A breeze wafted in, and he breathed deeply. Another thing crossed his mind, with a smell like that- what of his friends?  
  
So, without another thought, he jumped on the bed nearest (which happened to be James's) with an ear piercing war cry. "AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"  
  
James woke with a jolt, "Sirius? What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
Another lump moved, and Lily peeked her head from under the covers. "Huh?" she yawned. "What's going on, James?"  
  
"Wake up!" Sirius bounced. He paused, "What were you two doing last night?"  
  
Lily blushed.  
  
"None of your business. And get off my bed, Padfoot." James through the covers back over his head. A sniffing noise, he sat up fully, putting the covers back down. "What's THAT?"  
  
Lily wrinkled her nose, "Ew! Sirius, did you forget to shower?!"  
  
"Nu uh!" Sirius stuck out his tongue. "I think Peter set off the big one, I told him not to eat all those beans."  
  
"I heard that," Peter was awake and threw the bed curtains open. "And it was *you* who force-fed me the beans."  
  
"So you DID blow the big one!" Sirius pointed accusingly.  
  
"Did not!" Peter crossed his arms, scowling.  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Remus screeched from his bed. "Some people prefer to sleep passed five!"  
  
"Did too." Sirius hissed and Peter glared. Padfoot scuttled out of James's bed and pulled the curtains off of Remus's. The young werewolf was cuddled under his blankets, pillow over his head and, once again, sleeping.  
  
"Remmy-poo!" Sirius cooed, poking the lump under the covers. "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!"  
  
"Go away," Remus grunted.  
  
"Not until you get up," Sirius hauled the blankets off and blinked. "... uh..."  
  
Remus sat up and glared, than sniffed. He groaned, "Gods, not again."  
  
"Did Remmy have a wet dream?" Sirius asked innocently.  
  
"Wha-?" He looked down. "ICK! GROSS!" and sprinted for the bathrooms.  
  
Sirius giggled like a chronic, giddy five year old and the others shook their heads.  
  
~~~~~  
  
(Remus's POV)  
  
This is the bloody second time I'm covered in- nasty. Not even gonna say that word. I showered off again, scrubbing down thoroughly and that nasty- ass smell returned. I stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my waist, still dripping.  
  
I smacked my forehead when I remembered I left my clothes in my trunk. Grumbling, I left the bathroom, ignoring the others and- what's Lily doing in here? And on James's bed? ... I'm not even going to go there.  
  
I dug through my trunk and pulled out some clean robes. Than I remembered the bottle, the one that Madam Pomfrey gave me. I picked it up out of my trunk and eyed it, ignoring Sirius's question.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Shrugging, I went back to the bathroom and dressed quickly, remembering to spray the perfume. I sighed in relief as the scent reduced to that rose- like smell. Returning back to the room, they were all looking at me funny, even Lily.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh..." Lily began, she seemed to be staring at the top of my head. "...are those real?"  
  
Now I gave her the funny look.  
  
"Remmy!" Sirius pounced me, I swear he acts like a little kid! "Remmy smells like rosies again!"  
  
My eye twitched, he was pinning me again. I looked at James for help, he shrugged.  
  
"Ooooooooohhhhhhhh......" Sirius looked at me with wide kiddy-eyes. "Remmy have puppy ears! I wanna touch em'!"  
  
It took me a moment to acknowledge what he just said. Puppy ears? I don't have puppy ears!!! That is... I hope I don't. But Sirius was touching something on the top of my head, and I *felt* that he was touching something.  
  
Sirius was giggling again, "Remmy, puppy ears twitch!"  
  
Okay, so I couldn't stop myself this time. So, I screamed.  
  
~~~~  
  
(Author's POV)  
  
"Ah, don't feel bad Remus." Lily said that morning during breakfast. "I think they're adorable."  
  
"And fun to touch!" Sirius reached up again and scratched Remus behind one of his newly acquired wolf ears.  
  
Remus suppressed the urge to lean into the pleasant scratching, but couldn't stop the sound that was much like the mix of a whimper and a moan. Sirius beamed as the ears twitched.  
  
James looked at them funny, "That's kinda disturbing guys..."  
  
"So please, do stop." Peter seemed to agree.  
  
"Oh quiet you two, it's cute." Lily cooed. "Aw, look at Remus, he's so happy!" she scratched him behind his other ear. "Who's a cute wolfie? You're a cute wolfie, yes you are!" she squealed.  
  
"Mmmm.... Woah, woah, stop!" Remus whacked their hands away. "I'm not a dog!"  
  
"I take serious offense to that." Sirius said seriously (no pun intended) putting his hand down.  
  
"Aw, what's wrong Remus?" Lily put her hand down too. "Did I scratch too hard?"  
  
"No, quite pleasantly really-" Remus blushed. "I mean- I'm not an animal! So I'd appreciate it if you stopped treating me like one."  
  
Sirius was about to say something, but James threw sausage at his forehead.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Quiet."  
  
Sirius stuck out his tongue muttering about food-wasters and a spotted porcupine.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy at 12:00." Peter hissed. And true enough, Malfoy approached with his two thugs- Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Is it true?" Malfoy began.  
  
"Is what true? That you look like a dragon ass?" James snorted. "Last time we checked, yeah."  
  
Malfoy scowled, "Your petty insults don't faze me Potter, it's just that I heard wolf-boy here is making his image known."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sirius snapped, standing up.  
  
The Slytherin raised an eyebrow, "Now, now, Black- no need for violence. It's just that there's a rumor going around that your wolf friend has 'dog ears'." He looked over at Remus and smirked, and sure enough, his ears were perked and alert- flattened when he gave him a glare.  
  
Malfoy laughed.  
  
"There, now that you know it's true, bugger off." Lily snapped.  
  
"Oh, I don't think I will." He smirked staring at Remus rather... oddly.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
(Remus's POV)  
  
I think I'm going to barf, I believe this is the second Slytherin to look at me as though I'm a big juicy piece of meat. I'm sick of this- his look was even more disturbing than Snape's! And that's saying something!  
  
"Fuck off, Malfoy." I snapped, standing from my seat. My friends looked at me, a little surprised. I never swore- actually, never went as far as the words "hell" "damn" or "damnit". But that didn't matter, Malfoy's pissing me off.  
  
"Feisty, are we?" He came up to me and even had the nerve to touch my ears. My eye twitched, I think I saw Sirius getting just as pissed.  
  
"Sod off," Sirius pushed his hand away.  
  
"Jealous?" Malfoy smirked.  
  
"No." Sirius glared. He looked a little red.  
  
"Or wolfie can't fend for himself?"  
  
Wolfie?! I'll show you what this "wolfie" can do-  
  
~~~~  
  
(Author's POV)  
  
The entire hall went silent at a loud crunching noise rang throughout the hall, and Sirius, Peter, James and Lily stared in wonder as Malfoy hit the floor.  
  
"ARGH!" Malfoy screeched. "My nose! You-you filthy son of a bitch! You broke my nose!!"  
  
Remus flexed his fingers. "Bastard." He muttered.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle looked ready to pound him into the floor, but Malfoy held an arm out as he got up, trying to cease the blood flow dripping through his fingers.  
  
He was still smirking. "Definitely feisty," he licked the blood from his lips. "I like what I see Lupin. If ever you're looking for a good time, you can ditch these losers and come have a little fun with me..." he turned to go, "think about it."  
  
And he went, his two thick bodyguards trailing behind him.  
  
"What in the world happened here?!" Now the teachers take action, but Remus didn't answer. He was too busy glaring at Malfoy's back.  
  
"What was he talking about?" Lily scowled.  
  
"Who cares?" Sirius scoffed. "Just ignore him, Remus."  
  
"Done." Remus sniffed, rubbing his knuckles. He paused when he felt someone scratching the back of his ear.  
  
"Couldn't help myself." Sirius grinned.  
  
And Remus tested the animefall.  
  
"Ow!" How do cartoons do that?!  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Fine... perfectly fine..."  
  
~~~~  
  
O_o this chaps... kinda random and stupid... oh well... Heeheehee... :)  
  
Tell ya what, gimme some feedback and I'll gladly write the next chapter. Oh, almost forgot, thank-you's to the people who reviewed Ch. 2 (and Ch. 1 that I missed or got late):  
  
Nutty: Plenty. :) I'll make a better chap than this, heeheehee.... :)  
  
peachylaura: Heh, depends. Might fire her, might not. ;) Updating!  
  
Ivy Crane: Weird is my personality. :) guess it reflects, ne?  
  
Nolwe Lady Dragon: Crazy is love. ;) Updating!  
  
Dre: Thank you. :) Updating!  
  
Black-Red: Thanks, I think I read that one. Where Harry becomes all sexy and everyone wants him? Similar plot, but not quite it. :) You'll see what I mean when the full moon comes around.  
  
InsertRandomInsanityHere: Now that's a good question. :) I'll explain it soon enough. Thanks for reading.  
  
Queen of the Sacred Flame: My specialties, and weirdness is at the top of my list. ;)  
  
Edgar_A._Poe: Continuing! :)  
  
Blueberry: Thank you. :)  
  
Heero's Goddess: Thank you very much, I'm continuing. :)  
  
Random Person: Of course. :) Thank you for reading!  
  
Well, that's it. If I got you late or missed you, I apologize. Well, gotta go, I've been on this computer too damn long. ;)  
  
*~AngelofSoul~* 


	4. Odd Dreamer

Lustful Lupin  
By: AngelofSoul  
  
Woah, sorry I went missing. School and all, it's been awhile since an update, right? Damn, got a lot goin' on at home too. Internet's gone. Whippedy-doo blah... :) Well anyway, you've all been waiting for this update, and here it is!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chap Warnings:  
  
Warnings: RL/SB (mentioned RL/LM RL/SS nothing TOO heavy. :))  
  
Changes Made: Dropping the POV notices, it annoys a couple people. Don't like annoying. It's a bad thing.  
  
IMPORTANT: ~*indicates dreams*~, ~thoughts and text references~  
  
To mysid: I'm aware of that, thank you. I'm an anime freak, what can I say? I'm weird, stupid, and enjoy writing and sketching Remus with puppy ears and Sirius scratchin' em. I'm off, I know... sorry, I don't mean to be rude but... Look, I know where you're coming from, okay- I don't have my facts straight, but can you humor me and let me continue what I love to do? I understand if you don't ever want to read or review anything with my name on it ever again after this, but I thank you for your criticism. If you are leaving, this is a good bye in advance, if you aren't, well- enjoy the chapter. Point out my flaws. I enjoy it when people do that (seriously, I'm not being sarcastic.) :) It helps me get better at what I love to do, and reviews make me happy anyway. Whether it be a flame or not. :)  
  
Nolwe the Lady Dragon: I'd love to see that pic! Please, do send. :) (hot_rich_gurl @hotmail.com) (remove spaces/ stated above is not true ((I am neither hot nor rich))) As soon as my scanner's no longer on the fritz, I'll send you a bit of art from a friend of mine. :) (Insert Remus with puppy ears, bushy tail, holding a Sirius plushy ;))  
  
That's all I can respond too, sorry. I'm in a bit of a rush and- hm... this is sad really. I'll start responding to more as soon as I get the chance. NOW, it's time for chapter 4:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, so you had a bit of a taste of what happened for the past two days, but that's nothing compared to what happened next. Three words:  
  
Things got weirder.  
  
~* "Sirius... I can't-"I stumbled to find the right words, but my mind was racing. This is too much- how can I do this? WHY would I do this?!  
  
Eep.  
  
Sirius extended his hands and brushed the side of my face, and the heat rushed to my cheeks. Oh gods, I'm blushing like a fool- well who wouldn't be if they were straddling their best friend who happened to be nude... gloriously nude...  
  
Oh no.  
  
"Just relax." He smiled at me, and I think I just turned redder. "It's okay, I'll do all the work."  
  
No, no, no... this can't be right-  
  
"It's all right, relax."  
  
No- no, this is all wrong-  
  
"Relax..."*~  
  
~~~  
  
Lily jumped. "James, what was that?"  
  
James looked up from his breakfast. "What was what?"  
  
"That boom- didn't you hear it?" She asked looking around the Hall. Everything seemed to be normal...  
  
"Boom?" Peter raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That supersonic boom, I swear I heard it." Lily shook her head.  
  
"Supersonic boom?" Sirius laughed. "What are you, a bat?"  
  
~~~  
  
I gulped brushing sweat drenched bangs from my eyes as I opened my old dream book. I scanned the first few pages of the index and found what I wanted-  
  
~Chapter 3 Sexual Dreams  
  
Sexual dreams are an expression of ones intensity and curiosity of the human body. A small reflection of ones self love and desire to share a deeper relationship with another person.~  
  
A deeper relationship... with Sirius?  
  
I snapped the book shut and tossed it aside, "Dreams are fickle." I said out loud to myself, snorting.  
  
~~~  
  
"Morning Remus." James said cheerfully as his friend sat across from him. He paused. "You look... dead."  
  
"Not enough sleep." Remus put his head down, his puppy ears drooping lightly.  
  
"Poor Remus." Lily scratched one of his ears. "Poor puppy wuppy still need his nappy wappy?" she cooed.  
  
"Cut it out," Remus wrenched away.  
  
"Please do, that's still disturbing." Peter said but Lily just ignored him.  
  
"Where's Sirius?" She said suddenly. Remus jumped slightly, looking around frantically.  
  
"Dunno, said something about panties before he left though." James shrugged. "Hey, you okay Moony?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yes. Fine, perfectly fine, absolutely peachy!" Remus blushed a deep scarlet. "Cool as a cucumber, calm as a fish after a bad seizure-"  
  
"Moony?"  
  
Remus looked up turning even a brighter red. "Sirius!"  
  
Sirius grinned at him. "Yeah, I've been trying to say hi to you, but you were ranting."  
  
"R-ranting? I wasn't ranting-! Was I?" Remus froze when Sirius put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Dude you okay? You need to relax."  
  
~W-what?~ Remus eyes widened as many shades of red crossed his features.  
  
~* "Relax..." Sirius pulled Remus closer, his hot skin grazing his now exposed flesh. "It's okay, I won't hurt you..."*~  
  
"Dude?" Sirius waved a hand in front. "Remus?"  
  
Red-hot heat seemed to radiate from the young werewolf's body, so many shades of red changing like a rapid traffic light.  
  
~W-why is he saying this?~ Remus shivered (apparently still trapped in dream mode).  
  
Sirius shook his shoulder. "Moony, snap out of it!"  
  
"Huh?" Remus blinked, coming back to reality.  
  
"You alright man?" James and the others seemed to look just as concerned.  
  
"I'm fine!" Remus squeaked. "I mean- nothing happened really, it was just a dream you know- I swear I stopped at the pulsing larger organ-"he went redder.  
  
"Pulsing larger organ?" Lily raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"NOTHING!" Remus got up quickly, unable to look at any of them in the eye anymore. "I-I have to go... I'll see you guys at divination." With that he left quickly, cheeks redder than cherries.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry  
  
Would have made this longer  
  
but my keyboard is on the fritz  
  
I can not even use periods  
  
apostrophes  
  
or commas at the moment  
  
and I do not think you want to read the rest of the chapter like this  
  
I cannot even abriviate  
  
damn computer  
  
havta go now  
  
I will see you all next time  
  
and it will be much longer  
  
kay?  
  
Bye!  
  
:)  
  
AngelOfSoul 


	5. Deadly Attraction

Ah, another chap- so little time. Oh well. (laughs) Yup, looks like you all caught me! That scene was indeed from Eerie Queerie. :) Best manga I've read in awhile, and that scene was utterly adorable- had to sick it in! If I didn't, I'd regret it later! :)  
  
Well, to answer some important reviews- not that you're all not important, what I mean is the stuff that's directed at me. :)  
  
Nolwe Lady Dragon: Can do! :) Got pic, but my computer doesn't feel like downloading anything right now... stupid computer...  
  
Ash: Actually I have. I've read 1-5 so far... to make a long story short, I read book one in the store, bought book 2, read 3 and 4 in the store, than bought book five. O.o yes, I'm rather weird... ANYWAY, the plot of FAKE is very intriguing, but the art (no offense to anyone who draws like that) kinda creeps me out. O.o  
  
Gold Silk: Good question. I suppose everyone else is wondering the same thing. And indeed you are right, it is going both ways. But without the perfume, the girls tend to get sick and the boys... heh, let's keep these notes on the PG, ne? :)  
  
Aura: Indeed! :) But yes, like everyone, you got me... odd; I originally thought no one would notice- because most of the people I met who read Harry Potter hate anime/manga. Oh well, hail anime and all it's glory!  
  
Aljinon: Damn straight! Sorry, I mean is that people need to stop using ideas that are already out there. Try something new people! ... oh, and thank you. :)  
  
Eleonora1: O.o My, my do you have odd tastes! ... I like you, and that's a good thing. :) We can't have a smelly werewolf can we? Don't worry, I'll make him remember. :) Madam Pomfrey- hm... She'll be in this chapter, that way I can explain the situation a little more. Fellow students jumping him?! :) That's Sirius's job, I'm afraid. Oh, and this is just an S/R fic... no Sevvy... O_O But I WILL do something interesting with him later. :)  
  
Thank you for your questions! Please enjoy the chapter! Oh, and I'm being a bit of an advertiser but...  
  
(takes a yoyo and hypnotizes readers)  
  
Read manga...  
  
Watch anime...  
  
Hail all that is slashy goodness...  
  
Praise Gravitation, worship FAKE, and create a shrine to Eerie Queerie...  
  
ALL HAIL SLASH/YAOI/SHOUNAN AI!!!  
  
SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE: ~thoughts and text references~, ~*dreams*~  
  
~Chapter 47  
  
Lycanthropy~  
  
Poppy sighed putting a large, musty library book down on one of the Wing's beds, lying on her stomach and reading with as much posture as a teenager would have. Her eyes were stinging and her throat felt dry from all the research she was doing for her most unusual of patients, Remus Lupin.  
  
Springtime had come, and the maturing werewolf had... well, putting it quite bluntly, become a walking love potion.  
  
~A theory of beast and human... blah, blah, blah... mysterious and most unusual of cases... blah, blah, blah... Nothing!~ Poppy scowled and shut the book, coming to another dead end. She had already gone through half the library's stock on "Magical Beast" books and they all lead to nowhere on the subject of mating.  
  
Except for Sock Eating Hellbirds, but they have nothing to do with werewolves.  
  
Poppy was about ready to call it a day, but decided on one more book ("Lycanthrophius"). Small, leather bound and parchment paper crumbled at the slightest bend of the page.  
  
Annoyingly, this book had no index. Poppy rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. She tried looking on the brighter side of the situation: at least it was pocket sized.  
  
~Lycanthrophias is a once a year event for maturing werewolf cubs/werecub (usually those bitten at a young age or born).~ she read. ~The event is a series of phases (6) during the months of spring to attract mates, and the only reported event when the maturing werecub doesn't transfigure fully.~  
  
Poppy raised an eyebrow. ~Intriguing...~ she thought before continuing.  
  
~Werecub, when in this state releases an extensive amount of magical pheromone. Depending on the smell's intensity, will attract certain genders.~  
  
Poppy decided to skip the graph illustrated and went straight into the phases.  
  
~Phase 1  
  
Growth Period In certain genders, phase 1 is the regular growth period in most young adults- growth spurts, development, etc. This usually begins during the ages of 13-16, depending on gender.~  
  
"Normal enough," Poppy murmured. (Insert anime sweatdrop), "Why does this strongly remind me of the 'Period Book'?" She shook her head and continued to read.  
  
~Phase 2  
  
Pheromone...~  
  
"We went through that one already," she skipped that phase.  
  
~Phase 3  
  
Transfiguration  
  
The phase when transformation begins at a slow rate, coming in with normal canine traits such as dog ears, fangs, tails, claws, etc., etc. This begins during the ending of the growth period (phase 1), after the last full moon before the beginning of spring.~  
  
"Slow transformations... hn..." Poppy turned the page.  
  
~Part II  
  
Phase 3  
  
Sudden Schizophrenia  
  
Sudden mood swings and personality shifts occur. Alongside that, pheromone release increases over a wide range of areas (largest measurements consisting of three American football fields.)~  
  
She blinked. ~Looks like I'll need a stronger anti-pheromone...~  
  
~Phase 4-6  
  
Deadly Attraction  
  
These are the stages where pheromone intoxication becomes most dangerous. Intoxicated males or females are drawn to the werecub, lured by the scent. If the cub is unsatisfied by it's drawn mate-~  
  
"-It kills and eats the seduced, buries their remains, and seeks another?!" Poppy's eyes widened in sheer horror.  
  
This would be the proper moment for Poppy to say. "Oh, shit."  
  
Snapping the book shut, she scrambled off the bed and sprinted for the Wing's door, determined to find Remus. Upon opening it, she nearly knocked over a student.  
  
"Watch it!" she snapped.  
  
"You watch it," the student growled, hand over his apparently bloody nose.  
  
Poppy sighed seeing that her duty as the school nurse came first. She cursed under her breath and ushered him inside. "Sorry about that dear, I'm in a bit of a rush. Now what happened?"  
  
"Lupin punched me," He said as Poppy cleaned off the blood. She paused.  
  
"Who?" She asked. This was odd, it was totally unlike Remus to do such things!  
  
"Lupin, the Gryffindor." He spat. This one was obviously a Slytherin. "Came over to see if a rumor was true, and he punched me." He drawled.  
  
"Rumor? What rumor?" Poppy took out her wand and cast a simple mending charm.  
  
"That he had dog ears," the Slytherin said dully. "Apparently he did, and took it offensive. Punched my beautiful face-"  
  
Poppy's eyes widened. "Did you say dog ears?!"  
  
"Ugly little things they were too," he snorted.  
  
~Oh no! He's already reached phase 3!~ She stuffed her wand in her robe and made for the door.  
  
"Hey!" the boy snapped. "Where the hell do you think you're going?! My nose is still bleeding!"  
  
"Stop your belly-aching and stuff it with tissue, I don't have time for you now!" Poppy dashed down the stars as fast as her legs would allow.  
  
"My father will hear about this!!!"  
  
~Oh God, why now?!~ She thought as she bent a tight corner. ~I have to find Remus, get over my knotted gut and tell him, if I don't-~ She gulped. ~I might as well start seasoning these students for lunch!~ aloud she said "I'm definitely fired!!!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
A bit of a mess this, chapter. Again, I was rushing. :) But, I'm sure you forgive me, right?  
  
Next chapter's gonna have Remus and the others in it. I'll get crackin' to it as soon as I'm inspired again.  
  
The only reason I made this chap informative is so you can understand better of what's going on. I hope I didn't confuse you. :)  
  
Well, gotta go. This computer's drivin' me nutz!  
  
Later!  
  
AngelofSoul 


	6. Tail Oddities

Lustful Lupin  
By: AngelofSoul  
  
And I LIVE!!! Yes people, I am quite ALIVE!!! Alive and sprain free, of course. :) Heeheehee... sorry for my absence on this lovely ficcy, but I'm trying my best to put all this together properly...  
  
FIRST ORDER OF BUSINESS!!!  
  
I will switch around chapters 4 and 5. Why? It makes much more sense that way. So, chapter 5 is now chapter 4, and chapter 4 is now chapter 5.  
  
SECOND ORDER OF BUSINESS!!!  
  
I've had a few requests to give ol' Remmy the tail... oh, the kinky possibilities. :)  
  
THIRD AND FINAL ORDER OF BUSINESS!!!  
  
Thank you: Gypsy Lupin-Black, Luci Shadow, hp4me, Emerald Tigriss, Summer Rain of '89, RequiemofRain, HealerAriel, Lizzy (AKA Thanks :)), Stephy (AKA: IKnowWhoYouAre), SoriBlack, bobby, Eleonora1, Fresa13, Autumn Snow, lolo-is- 1-crazy-writer, Chimerical, Nolwe the Lady Dragon, Aljinon, Neoma, fina, Ami-gryffindor89, Mysticallydreamin, SailorBaby16, and chris pwure.  
  
Response to your reviews:  
  
I'm afraid I don't have time today, maybe next time. :)  
  
Now for chapter six! :) Enjoyness!  
  
Dedication: To all that have read this before anyone else has. Heeheehee... it's good to know the real me outside the penname isn't it? :)  
  
Super important: Yay! I learned _Italics_! And **Bold**, and underline!:) Go ME!!  
  
_Italics_- thoughts or titles  
  
**Bold**- emphasizes strong points.  
  
Underline- texts and other reading references  
  
"_**Italics bold**_"- singing  
  
_Italics underlined_- dreams  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"-And flick your wands-"  
  
"**_Oh beautiful, for spacious skies, for amber waves of grain_** **RIBBIT**!"  
  
"-say the incantation-"  
  
"**_for purple mountains, majesty, above the fruited plains_ RIBBIT**!"  
  
"-_Reputus atcanus_-"  
  
"**_America! America! God shed his grace on thee,_** **RIBBIT**!"  
  
"-that should transform your belts into snakes-"  
  
"**_And crown thy good, with brotherhood_**-"  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT THAT BLOODY FROG UP!!!" Professor McGonagal roared slamming a ruler on one of the desks, making a small Ravenclaw girl (Anna Mails) jump. The poor charmed frog stopped singing immediately, putting away its top hat and cane.  
  
"Oh, come now professor." Sirius said grinning, "poor frog didn't even get to finish his song."  
  
"Shut your mouth, Black." McGonagal warned, "or I'll charm you into singing _I'm a Little Teapot_!"  
  
Sirius winced, but his grin remained the same.  
  
"Now professor, getting angry would do horror to your lovely complexion-"  
  
"Shut it, Potter. You and the rest of your friends are lucky I didn't give you detention for this." She snapped cutting James off.  
  
McGonagal breathed deeply, turning back to the board, continuing her review. The two Marauders grinned their mischievous grin. James leaned towards the frog.  
  
"Don't worry Croakers, you'll get your chance." He winked and the frog croaked, hopping into his bag.  
  
"Y'know," Sirius whispered. "We should charm that frog to sing something else."  
  
"Agreed." James nodded.  
  
Sirius thought for a moment looking around; then grinned like a kid on Christmas. "Bring out Croakers, I think I've got it!"  
  
James pulled out Croakers and handed it to Sirius. The boy raised his wand over the frog and whispered a quick incantation. Still smiling like a fool, he whispered instructions to it then it hopped off.  
  
"Hey," Peter, who had remained quiet, asked. "What's going on?"  
  
"Oh, just a little fun, Wormtail." Sirius said with a dismissive tone.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"So Remus," he was saying to me in a falsely smooth voice, "you doin' anythin' Saturday night?"  
  
I shuddered and scooted away, seriously considering raising my hand and telling McGonagal. But I haven't done anything like that since Grandma put me in muggle preschool. Plus, what was I gonna say? "Teacher, teacher! Jon's hitting on me again!"  
  
Pf, as if.  
  
Jon, that's what they call him. That's it. No first name, no last name, just Jon. Jon, the creepy Ravenclaw boy who makes stabbing motions with his red inked quill. Jon, the boy who seriously reminds of Gollum from Lord of the Rings. Jon, who is currently hitting on me.  
  
Kill me, just shoot me now. Cast the Unforgivables, anything! JUST MAKE IT ALL STOP!!!  
  
Creep-o scooted closer. "I'm free, y'know, and I'm lookin' for a date to go to the Hogsmeade with me. Interested?"  
  
I forced a very painful smile, "Maybe if I were into slimy, creepy, quill stabbing psychos."  
  
"Now don't give me that Lupin, I can make it worth your while." Jon wiggled his eyebrows at me, and I shuddered again.  
  
God, why do you hate me so? What have I done to deserve this kind of torture?  
  
Just as though The One Above was answering my pleas, I spotted dear Croakers. It was hopping towards us, Landing Square in between the tiny bit of personal space left separating Jon and I.  
  
I half expected _America the Beautiful_, but as the frog opened it's mouth-  
  
"_**I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny, when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in yo face you get**_- "  
  
"DAMN THAT FROG!!!" McGonagal screeched.  
  
Croakers began dancing about the desks, then on top of Jon's head, wearing a large diamond medallion and thick sunglasses.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh, oh what a spectacle! And a miracle, too. I sighed in relief and looked over at Peter, James, and Sirius.  
  
Peter and James were doubled over with laughter and Sirius smiled at me. I smiled back and mouthed a thank you. He waved a dismissive hand as the bell rung.  
  
Everyone got up to leave, and the newly rapping Croakers ("C. Froggy") hopped back into James's bag.  
  
"Brilliant," I said once we left and went on our way to our next class (Charms).  
  
"'Twas nothing, Moony." James grinned. "Nothin' but a simple performance charm."  
  
"You looked like you needed a bit of assistance there," Sirius pointed out. "Was that the same guy who hit on you last time?"  
  
"No," I said. "The other was Sernand." I shuddered visibly, shaking my head. "I had nightmares for two days."  
  
"Poor Moony," Sirius sighed, draping an arm around my shoulders. "seems like you became the center of everyone's affections. Or rather every male's affection. Gives you nightmares, you say?"  
  
"Yeah," _but I have nice dreams about you..._ I blushed. _Ack, where did **THAT** come from_?!  
  
"Just proves that half the men at Hogwarts are all homosexuals." James sighed. "Oh well, more woman for me." He grinned jokingly and Peter chuckled.  
  
"What was that James Alexander Potter?" Lily appeared out of nowhere, pinching James's ear and twisting it painfully.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow..." James winced. "I was kidding! I swear, damnit- **OUCH**! I mean, oh crap- I love you, Lily."  
  
"Better." Lily let go, smiling, and brushing back her long red hair. She looped her arm around James's. "Escort me to charms? Oh how sweet of you, Jamesie! Move it." I heard her hiss the last part venomously.  
  
Gulping, James complied. "Anything for milady." He moved ahead, looking over his shoulder. "See you in class."  
  
"I better follow," Peter said. "Can't be late again. I've had too much detention already." He sighed.  
  
"Later," we said.  
  
I watched with a bemused expression as a distraught a James and (PMSey) Lily turned a corner, (Peter tailing them) leaving me... alone... with... Sirius...  
  
Oh crap.  
  
Ha, ha, ha. You really hate me, don't you God? Still punishing me for that immoral dream are we? Speaking of which, because of it, I couldn't look Sirius in the eye correctly for weeks. That's how long it's been since the incident, and over those lovely say... eighteen or so days, I've been hit on by every boy imaginable.  
  
First Snape- you all know about that pretty incident don't ya? Good Lord, since that day in potions he's become all shy around me. We're still potion partners because of Lark's new buddy-system (damn that woman!) It's so freaky- whenever I'm alone in the halls he tries to talk to me. Just when he's about to say something, he blushes and turns away! Gods, help me...  
  
Oh, let's not forget Lucius! I even took the liberty of punching him again during Care of Magical Creatures last Wednesday. Moron had the nerve to pull my tail...  
  
Oh, didn't I tell you all? Got a tail last Monday. Woke up one morning with Sirius by my bedside- blushed like a fool then- scratching my ears (its like a morning ritual for him now). He pulled on something near my ass- swear I turned redder- squealing:  
  
"Remmy a _puppy_! Puppy have floofy _tail_!"  
  
Oh the hell I went through that one, horrifying day.  
  
Through the rest of those days people (boys, actually) I didn't even know came up to me with the worst pickup lines imaginable! I mean, "What's your sign?"??? How dumb can that get?! **AND WHO THE HELL IS JAYQUAN**???  
  
...  
  
Sorry, I'm really stressing here. What the hell is wrong with everyone? Its not like I'm all that attractive- am I? At least, I don't really think I am... maybe it's the perfume Madam Pomfrey gave me? Smells really nice- surely people are attracted to that?  
  
...  
  
Y'know, I shouldn't be brooding over that, what I should be worried about is the current situation. I'm alone... with Sirius.  
  
We were walking to charms, his arm still around my shoulder and- oh my God, my tail is wagging. This is absolutely awkward.  
  
"So Remus," He said in a small whisper, "Full moon tonight, right?"  
  
"Uh..." _full moon?_ I thought, _Full moon- was it that time already??? Shoot, I totally forgot! Think back... um...moon cycle, half moon last Monday, then Friday was... crud!_ "Already?" I squeaked.  
  
Sirius blinked at me, "I think so, I mean- last night it was almost totally full- and usually you start feeling sick, right?"  
  
"Yeah," I nodded. _But this week I felt fine; aside from stomach lurches when I get random, impure thoughts about you naked- not going there..._ "Tonight then."  
  
I couldn't think of anything else to say, I was afraid that if I spoke anymore than two or three words I might let something slip.  
  
In a way, I suppose, it was a relief. The full moon- I never look forward to my transformations, but on a brighter note I'll be able to get away from everyone else and just be with my friends. No school, no Lark, no Snape, and no Malfoy. Just me (and I suppose you'd call them) my pack.  
  
"Ah, alright then." Sirius grinned scratching behind one of my ears. It twitched involuntarily, instantly responding to his pleasant touch.  
  
I closed my eyes enjoying the sensation, the rhythm of Sirius's nails going over an itch that was never there. I didn't realize we made it to Charms until he steered me into the classroom, as I had lost all notice of where I was going. I blushed; embarrassed.  
  
Sirius just laughed and we took our seats in the back where Lily whispered furiously to Peter and James, whom had skeptical looks on their faces.  
  
The red head hushed instantly when she saw us, a smile on her face and a pleasant, "Hello, what took you two?"  
  
I shrugged and turned to face forward. The professor was already starting his lesson.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
There, an update! Finally, huh? Sorry this took so bloody long. I started a new fic that's why. Um, a Gravitation fic if you all wanna look at that. :) It'd make me happy. :) Thanks to you all who read now I want ya to review. Give me lots of feedback, I LOVE it!  
  
Next chapter will be up in approximately... three to five days. I'm getting to the fun part that's why. :) It'll be nice and long too. :)  
  
Well, please review!  
  
AngelofSoul 


	7. Uh Oh

Lutstful Lupin

Hey, Angel here. Guess what? I'm BACK bitches! XD

_**IMPORTANT NOTE! READ! NOTE:**_ Hey, it's me... You know those rejected chapters I promised? XD;;; Yeah... y'see, I couldn't see how to do this fic without running away with the plot, so I decided to post these anyway. I got rid of the old chapter seven, and I now give you my REJECTED one. Eight and nine will be posted too. I hope you don't mind... the twist. O.o The beginnings pretty much the same... but... heh. XD Oh... and if you remember from the old chapter seven, the little "wager" James and Lily made? I'll add it later...

WARNING: THERE IS ANGST FOR THE CHAPTERS AHEAD! O.x I'm sorry... it had to be done... I SWEAR, this will get funny...

Poppy Pomfrey couldn't have been more relieved to finally leave the Hospital Wing, free from students for the day. It had taken her weeks to get away from her ward, as someone above didn't really seem to like her very much.

Students were getting injured left and right, as the Quidditch Season was at its peak. Tension built up amongst the houses causing hall fights (usually between Gryffindor and Slytherin) swamping poor Poppy in more work then usual.

To top it off, Lucius Malfoy came back a second time with a black eye. He was smirking like a fool, but he still complained that Remus Lupin was the one who gave him these injuries.

"He has the nerve to swipe my beautiful features," He had said pompously.

Poppy rolled her eyes, but it still worried her. She had read more into _Lycanthrophius_, discovering that aggressiveness was a sign that Malfoy could be one of Remus's first mating targets. She shuddered, remembering the bloody diagram sketch if Remus were… _unsatisfied_ with his… erm… partner.

She sighed deeply as she hung a sign on her ward ("Come in and touch **NOTHING**, will be back in half hour") and shut her door.

_I hope he hasn't done anything_, Poppy thought gulping. _Or crossed into new stages yet… oh, the Headmaster will have my job!_

She lifted the hem of her nurses' uniform so it wouldn't drag as she descended the stairs hurriedly. She had to find Remus, if she didn't… oh, the hell Hogwarts will be in.

Once Poppy had reached the bottom, she realized she had no idea where he might be. She had no clue what time it was and was quite unsure what classroom he might be in. Poppy sighed in exasperation, her stroke of horrid luck returning.

_You could always ask the Headmaster_, came the thought. _He usually knows exactly where everyone of his students are._

Poppy's eyes widened in horror. _No way! It's been hard enough trying to tell Remus- but if the Headmaster were to find out I hadn't mentioned anything- oh, I'd rather not think about it._ She rejected that one thought immediately, going down whichever hall that appealed to her.

On her way, she bumped into Professor McGonagal, literally.

"Oh, sorry Minerva." Poppy said. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine." McGonagal said exasperated. "Just had Potter and the rest of them… crazed fifth years…" She muttered the last part. This explained a lot, as she looked as though she went through the loony bin and back.

"Oh…" Poppy trailed off, then the thought occurred to her. If she just had Potter- "Remus!" she exclaimed.

"What?" McGonagal raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, um…" Poppy blushed from her sudden outburst. "I mean, you just had fifth year Gryffindors? Could you tell me what class they have after yours?"

"Charms," the professor said, eyebrows still raised. "Why?"

Poppy blinked waving her hand nervously, "Oh- erm… well, it's just that I need to speak to Mr. Lupin, is all… you know…"

"Ah," McGonagal nodded. "I understand, full moon tonight, correct?"

Poppy blinked. "Full moon…?" McGonagal gave her a skeptical look. "Oh yes! Yes of course… full moon tonight! That's it! That's why I need to find him… heh, heh…" (insert nervous sweatdrop here).

"Alright, but I'm afraid you won't be able to speak with him." McGonagal said. "You will have to wait for lunch."

"W-what? Why?" Poppy said disbelieving.

"We're going over reviews for the OWLs, it was in the teachers bulletin. Not even the Headmaster is to interrupt, these tests open career options for our students."

Poppy couldn't believe this! "B-but it's important!" she stuttered out.

"Mr. Lupin or any other pupil can't afford to lose this information," McGonagal said as though she was speaking to a student. "It's required for him to graduate."

Poppy opened her mouth, but closed it again, twice, looking very much like a fish. She sighed in defeat, McGonagal was right. (Poppy had gone to school with her, being three years under, but remembered the OWLs all too well.)

"Lunch then," She said slightly irritated.

-

"These OWLs sound like hell."

"It'll be a breeze."

"I mean, these open our career options- what career do you think you'll get? I'm thinking about teaching…"

"Auror."

"…Aren't you the least bit worried?"

"Nope."

Lily shook her head, James was such a dunderhead. A very smart, funny, dunderhead. Oh well, this is why she loved him anyway.

"Hey," She said changing the subject, glancing to the front as their professor started going over basic bubble charms ("The difference of turning one _into_ bubble and _surrounding_ one in bubble"). She wrote something quickly on a blank piece of parchment she was supposed to be taking notes with and passed it to James:

_Aren't you even a little suspicious?_ It read.

James raised an eyebrow and wrote back: **_Passing notes, babe? What are we, first years?_**

_Don't change the subject, James. :( Well?_

_**What subject?**_

You know! About… Sirius… 

_**What about- oh… As I said before Lils, I highly doubt it. :P**_

_Why? I mean, the signs are all there._

_**So? It could just mean he's mental.**_

… _Are you a homophobe?_

_**What! No!**_

Then why are you so testy? 

**_Testy? I'm not being _TESTY_, Lily, I just don't think we should be talking about this._**

… _homophobe._

_**:( I'm NOT a homophobe.**_

_Are too :)_

**_For your information, one of my uncles are gay- and he's one of my favorite uncles! I'm NOT a homophobe!_**

_Fine then. Look at this from my point of view: he's constantly flirting with Remus, and Remus seems to like it. :)_

_**Sirius is just weird- gods, not Remus too!**_

_Homophobia…_

**_:( AM NOT! C'mon, you and I both know Sirius- he's a goofball! It doesn't mean he's-_**

James stopped right there, scratching out that line.

_**Just drop it Lily.**_

He passed back the note. Lily rolled her eyes and crumpled up the parchment, stuffing it in her bag.

-

I looked over at James and Lily, they seemed to be arguing on parchment. Honestly, notes? What are they, first years?

As soon as the parchment was crumpled and stuffed away, Lily caught my eye. She smiled and I smiled back. The bell rang, signaling lunch.

Finally, I thought. These OWL reviews were becoming more unbearable. I understand their importance, but really… some of the questions are ridiculous.

"I'm never going to get this," Peter moaned looking over his notes from the passed two classes as we walked to the Great Hall. "Do they honestly expect me to remember this much?"

"Don't worry Peter," I said. "Some of this we won't even need. You'll do fine."

Peter blushed deeply, "Uh… thanks…"

I dismissed the color change on his features and wondered about my own OWLs. After all, there's not enough a werewolf can do. I could not ponder for very long, as Sirius started scratching my ears again. I swear I should be mad at him for it- but I guess its hard to be mad at him… he's a big old goofball… a very sexy goofball…

EEP. Bad thoughts, Lupin! Bad wolf! Naughty wolf!

I wrenched away and Sirius pouted, looking like a child that got his favorite toy taken away from him. I tried to ignore the expression as we entered the Hall.

-

Finally it was lunch and Poppy couldn't have been happier! Hopefully, with a stroke of good luck, she'd be able to speak with Remus and finally tell him what's going on. It was hard for her to try not to dance out of the teacher's lounge, but she managed, just with an extra spring in her step.

Now I can get this all off my chest! Poppy thought as she reached the Hall's double doors. She paused suddenly remembering.

Students in there, which means teachers, which means… Poppy groaned. Oh, gods, the Headmaster! I can't go in there now! He'd be suspicious- it's too early to take Remus to the Wing… God, my day sucks.

She about-faced and began walking away from the doors, which students were heard gossiping and laughing, the clanking of cutlery singing through the empty halls which Poppy stood in.

Maybe you could make an excuse, came a thought.

Poppy dismissed THAT idea, she was a horrible liar and she knew it.

Or wait a little longer, came another. After all, Remus is going to the Wing anyway. You have to escort him to the Willow.

Poppy blinked, highly considering this idea. So maybe her luck was paying off after all!

Later that night Poppy waited with a little less patience then usual. She constantly checked her watch and found Remus to be five minutes late. She sighed and paced her ward, considering scrubbing bedpans to pass the time. Shaking her head she sat down on one of her beds, watching the door.

-

I rushed up the stairs as fast as I could to the Hospital Wing, late, hoping Madam wasn't mad at me. I'm never late for anything, but Malfoy held me up again. His futile flirting is pissing me off, it's like he's looking for an excuse for me to give him another black eye.

Once I reached the Wing's doors I knocked rapidly, panting. Madam Pomfrey unlocked the door, a look of befuddlement at first (she looked at my new ears), then smiled with relief.

"There you are dear," she said ushering me inside.

"Sorry I'm late Madam, but we need to get going-" I said but she shook her head.

"No, no, it's alright. Come inside, sit down, we need to talk." She sounded very serious.

I glanced at my watch, 6:56, I only had fifteen minutes to make it to the Willow. "But Madam, the moon!"

"I know, Remus." Madam Pomfrey made me sit on one of the beds and she conjured a chair, sitting in front of me. "We need to talk." She took a deep breath.

"We don't have time!" I protested. We wasted an entire five minutes- if we didn't hurry I would transform right here!

"Listen to me Remus, it's alright. The moon won't affect you tonight."

I stared at her as though she's gone mad. "What?"

She smiled grimly. "It won't affect you in the months of spring…" she trailed off, clearing her throat. "Remus… oh, this is a little difficult for me… I've never done this before…" she blushed a little. "Remus, there's a time in every boy's- er- werecub's life when things… change…"

My mouth dropped open, there was less then ten minutes before the moon reaches its peak, and she was giving me the _talk?_!

"Madam- I don't think this is the time-" I said glancing at the quickly setting sun and the mounding clouds.

"No, Remus. Now is the time. It's vital for you to know this information." Madam Pomfrey said with a deep sigh. Her eyes softened. "I told you, you won't transform tonight."

It was kind of hard to believe her, I always transform, it doesn't matter what's going on. I could have the flu, my limbs could be torn off, doesn't matter- I'll always transform. My breath became quick and labored, I was beginning to panic- my inner wolf was stirring-

I heard Madam speaking, but there was a roaring in my ears- like when you're trapped outside in a storm- my eyes widened in horror.

The moon shone clearly through the windows, in its full, silver glory.

-

"… and that's why the moon won't affect you." Poppy sighed with relief, the burden was lifted from her shoulders. She told him! Finally! Everything from the stages to the moon's properties- everything she practiced and rehearsed from Lycanthrophius.

She looked at Remus and saw him staring out the window with glazed eyes. She frowned, "Remus?"

Remus blinked, turning to look at her. "Er… yes?"

"Were you listening?" Poppy asked.

He stared at her a moment before smiling, revealing perfectly pointed canines.

Fangs, Poppy thought. He's got fangs.

"Of course," Remus said sweetly.

"…You… understand, right?" she said uncertainly. Strange, he was freaking out earlier…

Remus nodded, "Everything Madam. Thank you,"

Poppy blinked, "Do you… have any questions?"

He shook his head, "No."

Poppy sighed with relief, standing. She strode over to her cupboard and took out a perfume bottle filled with anti-pheromone. "Here," she said handing him the bottle.

Remus scowled at it, baring his teeth. The nurse blinked in surprise, "Remus?"

He looked up at her with a smile, taking the bottle. "Thank you, Madam, I was running out."

Odd… oh well, the book did say "mood swings", Poppy thought with a small frown. It's probably nothing…

"Well," she said clearing her throat. "I suppose you'd be off to bed." She pulled out a note from her breast pocket and handed it to Remus. "Here, this will keep you out of trouble in case you run into the caretaker."

"Thank you," Remus said curtly, pocketing the note. He headed for the door, upon leaving-

"Remus," Poppy said suddenly. He turned around looking at her questionably. "If you ever need to talk, the Wing's always open, dear. Just… drop on by."

Remus just smiled, his golden eyes flashing. "I will. Goodnight Madam."

"Goodnight, Remus." And the door shut.

Poppy breathed deeply, suddenly very tired. Perhaps she'd go to sleep, take the rest of the night off. After all, she deserves it, she thought. She finally gave Remus the talk, a long one at that.

She sighed not bothering to change for the night, collapsing on her fluffy feather bed and pulling the covers to her shoulders, one random thought crossing her mind:

Remus's eyes are a hazel-gray blue, not gold.

-

Sweet, sweet Madam, thought Remus with a smile, eyeing the perfume bottle as he leaned his back against the Wing's now locked doors. Sweet, sweet, naïve Madam Pomfrey.

Remus sighed, trailing a finger down the decorative indention gracing the pink bottle. He enclosed his hand around it, unscrewing the top. He sniffed the sweet, soft smell of rose petals.

"Anti-pheromone…" He clucked his tongue, "Oh no, no, no! This won't do, this won't do at all!" He screwed the top back on and tossed the bottle up and down in his hand. "But Madam went through so much to make it for me… hm…"

He replayed the talk in his head, remembering what she said about the moon:

"The moon won't affect you tonight."

"Oh, silly naïve Madam!" Remus chuckled. "The moon always affects Remus! There's no way my host can avoid the change."

If anyone were standing with him, they would have realized by now that this was not Remus Lupin (or probably thought he was just going totally mental).

No.

Not at all.

"Remus" smiled again as he tossed the bottle one final time.

"Oopsie," He said as the bottle flew over the railing and landed with a tiny crash on the ground below.

"Oh, how clumsy of me." He put a hand over his mouth in mock shock, a sinister smile on his face. A wicked, non-Remus-laugh escaped his lips as he descended the stairs, eerie golden eyes flashing with a lustful hunger.

He sniffed the air, senses flaring with human scent. "Oh this is perfect! Food all around as well as potential mates, such a wondrous place you have brought us, host."

Another wicked smile, "For years you have denied me the kill, my desires- tonight is the night I'll fulfill them."

-

XP These chaps irritate me, but I had to show up with something... Please, review both. O.x I seriously hope you don't mind the change. There WILL be funny! I SWEAR IT!

Out!

AngelofSoul


	8. Moonlit Charade

Lustful Lupin

NOTES: ... yes... hm... sorry I was out, I explained in chapter 7, if you're confused about the new content. As said before, I had no idea where LL was running off to, so, I decided (after so freakin' long XD;;;) to post the rejects anyway. Sorry to those who left those e-mails... :( Didn't mean to waste your time...

-

The night was pure and the skies illuminated slightly by the full moon that rose over the mountains. The great orb reflected the lake, painting the giant squid silver as it slept near the surface. Hogwarts castle seemed to sleep, but its grounds were very much alive.

A large black dog shot across the silver-green lawns, barking all the way as a large stag leapt gracefully after him. Clinging to the stag's stubble tail was a rat, which clung for dear life, squeaking as he came to a halting stop near a great tree.

The dog wagged his tail excitedly as he dodged an uppercut from the great willow. The Whomping Willow, that is.

The dog barked as though it was signal, and the rat jumped from the stag's tail running towards the tree, which flailed its thick branches at the stag.

The animal danced away, as though teasing the tree, and the Willow shook its leaves, making rude gestures.

The rat squeaked triumphantly as he pushed a not near the tree's roots. The Whomping Willow stopped thrashing immediately and the dog shot forward, barking happily, as he descended into a large hole in the roots. The stag followed as did the rat.

The Willow lashed about again, realizing no one was there, stopped and shook angrily.

The dog panted as he trotted through the tunnel, the stag following with a prancing echo of his hooves. The rat scuttled ahead, jumping onto the dog's back. Finally they came to their destination, a large hole that led into an old broken down manner near the Hogsmeade:

The Shrieking Shack.

Yipping with joy, the dog leapt through the hole and entered the Shack. He sniffed about, looking around for the werewolf that was supposed to meet them there. He trotted around, his nails making tiny tapping noises on the wooden floors of the dusty Shack. He smelled the wolf, but the scent was several days old. Blinking, he looked over at the stag questionably.

The stag strained his ears, listening for the heavy breathing of a werewolf, the soft pound of heavy, thick paws. He heard nothing. He walked around as well, looking into one of the open doors of Shack that lead into a kitchen. It smelled of mold, but not of wolf. He looked back over to the dog with a sort of shrug.

Both animals looked towards the rat, who nodded, hopping off of the dog's back, and sprinted up the stairs. The rat scuttled around sniffing the upper floors of the Shack, checking rooms, bathrooms, closets, and even the attic. He sprinted back, standing on his hind legs, front paws cleaning themselves out of rat habit, and shook his head.

With a tiny _pop_, Sirius Black took the place of the large black dog. He stood from the ground dusting his black robes off.

Another _pop_ and James Potter took the place of the stag and mimicked Sirius.

And a final _pop_, and Peter Pettigrew took the place of the rat.

"I don't get it," Sirius said scratching his head. "Where's Moony? It _is_ a full moon right?"

"Duh, that's why it's shining round through the window." James said sarcastically adjusting his glasses.

"Then where's Remus?" Peter repeated the question already asked.

There was a pause.

"Do you suppose…" Peter gulped. "he never made it? To the Shack I mean?"

"Don't be daft, of course he made it!" Sirius said. "I mean, Madam Pomfrey escorts him here, doesn't she?"

James nodded, "Yeah, so he'd have no problem getting here."

"Suppose he's out already having fun?" Sirius wondered.

(insert sweatdrop here) "Sirius, if you didn't have black hair I'd totally mistake you for Jessica Simpson." James said (Jessica was a ditzy Hufflepuff blonde girl who dated this Ravenclaw named Nick Lachey (_Lah-Shay_) (they pronounced it _Lah-Chi_).

"Huh?" He blinked. "Sorry, I don't eat buffalo…"

And James tested the anime-fall. "OW!"

"We should go find him," Peter said.

"Good idea," James recovered quickly. With three small _pops_, the animals returned slipping back through the Shack's secret entrance.

The Willow flailed angrily as the trio shot through the entrance, making threats in its own tree way.

Silently, the animals agreed to meet back at the Whomping Willow before sunrise if their wolf friend could not be found.

The rat took the grounds, checking any hole or burrow he could find that could hold a werewolf.

The dog headed for the Hogsmeade, searching the town as a friendly stray.

Finally, the stag took the Forbidden Forest, galloping and leaping in search for any sign for dear Moony.

-

Inside the sleeping castle the sleepless took their insomniac into the Library, where Severus Snape happened to be studying his OWLs. He had been up passed midnight, for he had befriended the librarian and she allowed him to study here for as long as he wished. And Argus Filch, the caretaker, couldn't do a thing about it.

The night was quiet, the Library dark, only one floating candle illuminating a single chaired round table which Snape sat at. A book propped open in front of him ("OWLs: Passing for Dummies") he read without much thought, and the occasional turn of the page.

He read for hours, half-lidded eyes scanning the pages speedily. He paused for a moment to rest his eyes, listening to nothing but the dark which breathed heavily in his ear, "Hello, Severus…"

Snape jumped, nearly falling from his chair. He turned around quickly to meet gold, shining eyes- the eyes of none other then-

"Lupin!" Snape gasped accidentally knocking his book from the table.

"Hello Sevvy…" Remus repeated huskily, licking his lips seductively. "What brings you here?"

Snape blushed a deep scarlet, leaving the chair and picking up the book. "S-studying," he said gulping. "OWLs…"

"Oh," Remus sounded bored, but his eyes still flashed, reflecting shimmering gold as the floating candle's flame danced about.

"Couldn't sleep," Snape muttered placing the book face down on the table. He cleared his throat.

"You're boring me," Remus said suddenly, lying on his stomach atop the table, his chin propped up on his hands, and a sinister smile on his face which flashed, cold, white fangs.

"S-sorry?" Snape said, unsure of what to say.

"Don't apologize," Remus said, well, more _demanded_ then anything else. Snape clenched his jaw shut instantly.

The young werewolf smiled again looking rather satisfied about something. Remus's eyes glimmered, "Come here."

And Snape obeyed like a lapdog (or a house elf on a leash, depends on where you're from).

Remus sat up, swinging his legs over the table's edge. He grinned mischievously, playing with Snape's tie.

"W-what a-a-are you doing?" Snape stuttered, turning redder.

"Don't talk," Remus ordered (Snape shut his mouth again). He smiled, "Play with me."

The Slytherin's eyes widened considerably finding himself immobile. It was like he was under a stunning spell.

Smiling still, Remus undid the tie and tossed it aside, dropping the robe that covered the stubborn dress shirt he wore. He looked up at Snape, who still looked shocked.

"What's the matter Severus?" Remus said with a playful pout, unbuttoning the shirt.

Snape shook his head, finally coming back to his senses. He backed away, nearly falling over. "What are you doing!" he hissed, still red.

A seductive smile graced Remus's lips as he moved from the table, walking slowly towards the disgruntled Slytherin.

Shirt open, tie missing, all Snape could do was back away. He fell backward nearly hitting a shelf, scrambling back against a wall. It was dark, he breathed heavily, and no other exits were presented to him.

Still Remus advanced, the floating candle following obediently. Looming over Snape with the same smile, Remus knelt beside him, swinging a leg over his hips and straddling the Slytherin.

"What's wrong?" Remus breathed into his ear. "Don't you want me?"

Snape shivered as Remus's hands traced circles on his chest. Snape couldn't truly answer, his mind screaming no, his body screaming yes.

The Slytherin gulped, complying with his body's pleas, "Y-yes…"

Another smile, "Good…"

The belt was undone and Remus's fingers penetrated the latex of Snape's boxers, still Snape couldn't move. He felt himself harden, gasping as Remus's hips ground with his own.

The Slytherin suppressed a moan.

"You're a virgin…" Remus said suddenly, his smile broadened. "Even better."

He blew out the candle.

"Don't worry, Severus." He lifted Snape's hand to his face, letting the teen caress his cheek, before turning his tongue to his palm, licking to the tip of his fingers.

"Wolfie doesn't bite… _hard_."

-

(Stares at your open mouth)

Hm… not pretty, I suppose… You can see WHY I rejected this in the first place, don't you? There's truly no excuse for this, but please… have the heart to review. XD;;;

AngelofSoul


	9. important notice

Dear Readers,

It is I, you're beloved author AngelofSoul, and I regret to inform you that this story

I have currently updated sucks monkey balls. I am very sorry, I haven't lost faith in the story, its just that I can no longer continue it the way it is. In about two days, this will removed and reconstructed from the beginning with a possible new title. MAJOR editing will be done and recognition will be brought to all of you, of course, my beloved reviewers and readers.

Thank you very much for sticking with me from the beginning, the rewritten version shall be posted as soon as possible.

Your author,

AngelofSoul


End file.
